


In Remembrance

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter Sunday, Sam remembers. Short little one shot set post-S.10. S/J established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Remembrance

The procession marched by her, the choir singing "Hallelujah" loudly with smiling faces. Sam felt a tear escape and make a trail down her cheek. Surreptitiously she wiped it away; her last Easter service had been with her mother and after her death Jacob never even so much as stood in the shadow of a church. Neither had she. Today felt different though - her father was gone, her mother was gone, and for the first time in a long while she was on Earth.

Shuffling indicated to her that it was time to kneel and words that she hadn't spoken since childhood fell from her lips as she recited the response to the priest. The movements were rusty but were still there and from the corner of her eye she saw that others were trying to remember rarely used ritual. When she bowed her head in prayer Sam could almost smell her mother's perfume and she could feel her father touching her back both to connect to her and also to make sure she remained still.

She sat, stood, and knelt a few more times, she christened herself "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost", and then the service was over. The sea of unfamiliar faces looked like a blur and she only wanted to leave before anyone asked her name. Her mother had been stalwart and devout in her faith and on the sunny Easter day she had felt compelled to honor her memory.

The tears came faster once she was en route home and she pushed quickly through the front door. Jack poked his head out from the kitchen where the smell of pancakes emanated. Seeing her sorrow he put down his spatula and stretched out his arms.

"C'mere."

In his embrace she wept and she knew she wasn't alone.


End file.
